S05E01 - A Hellova Hangover
The Golden Threesome introduced a game for this season for the Potterotics to play while they listen called WANGO! It is a variation of Bingo, in which you fill out the Wango card with things you think may show up during the podcast this year and then check them off as the season progresses. The prize: a shoutout from the Threesome on the pod! A Powerpoint of the card can be found here for download and can be filled out digitally, or printed out and filled in by hand. NOTE: They said that the card was available on their "freebies page" (suggesting their Free Sh!t section of their website), but it is not yet there. Allie improved an addition to the Wands Up or Down song in which she added miscellaneous sexual organs End tally of host Wango cards: * Takes a potion * Original character * Hermione gives advice * "wet" character * Morning regret In this episode we read chapter one and part of chapter two of "Zeroing In" by trylsora Episode Summary Harry wakes up in bed with a beautiful woman...and a few more surprises. Draco and Harry are "zerophiliacs", a rare condition in which they change sex when they are aroused or orgasm. Chapter 1 can be found on Archive of Our Own. Notable Moments *Lyndsay's New Year, Eww....Me joke...kinda bombed. *Lyndsay and Allie rang in the New Year by partying like it was 1989 (i.e. they went to a 90's themed party. Nobody is surprised by this.) *Apparently they both have outfits with chains on them and Danny was concerned about their safety. *Allie travelled back in time and ended her night at a rave with glow stick jewellery. *Danny took the path less travelled and went as costume to a costume optional party. This is why we love him. *Allie did a post-rave 3 hour hot yoga class to start her year off right...BEST YEAR EVAH!! *Danny also engaged his core on New Year's Day...vomiting. *Punishments for cheating at Wango: Absolutely nothing, death, being Jamaican Bobsledded. *Hosts recount what they're looking for in fanfics for the pod: length (not too long), entertaining plotline, fun characters, consent (including age). They do not read the fics in advance to ensure that their reactions are genuine, however they do read the summaries, comments, and skim for any "red flags" *Plug Club plug and Golden Stitch plug. *Dense Harry reference. ]] *Allie kept a list of all her hook-ups but didn't guard it very closely and had some explaining to do to her mother. *Elfin appearance of the woman Harry wakes up with...Dobby in a wig? *Is anyone actually named Dana? Sounds fake. Also fake: Janet. *Breast? BREAST??? WHAT A NIGHT! *"And certain things which had gotten a good workout last night were bloody well missing." (his penis) ~ whispering Danny *Being a virgin doesn't seem to stop Harry from being a good lover. *Possible way to scare someone into abstinence: If you have sex, your wang will disappear. *Harry is not into manscaping...or womanscaping? *Silken Pubes reference *Time change theme song: Batman transition --> donkey --> CONSENT. *Multiple orgasm donor Harry! *Meet Draco's right hand: Jill *Dubious Consent alert: Draco's past partners have either been blindfolded first, or obliviated later. *Gasping Lyndsay? (or was that Allie?) *Danny *may* have a Jello fetish. *"Harrieta" has a "bedonka-donk for days" or "junk in the trunk" *Jason reference *Harry is very blasé about waking up a woman and asks very few questions. Has another orgasm and just falls asleep. **Can you get off my clit for a minute? I should be taking notes...egh, screw it! *Timeshare in Harrieta's vagina. *Lyndsay took the bullet for her sister in a timeshare sales pitch and bonds with her brother-in-law. *Ron Bashing: Premature ejaculator *Harry doesn't even realize that if he makes Dana orgasm he can find out who "she" is. *Rear End Review reference. *GIRLS NIGHT! reference. *Callout to Chelsea for rules of Zerophilia. *Pansy Voice reference *Allie is a premature WANGOer *Cock Critiquer cross-reference; did he take that job so he could work as Dana? *Ron's micropenis cross-reference *50 Shades of Grey reference; is Harry raiding Hermione's "naughty" shelf? *Ask Dr. Phillatia reference. *(A): Ron better use his hero status because the wang is not helping. (L): That is NOT canon! He's got a great penis. *2018: Year of the woman! *Danny coins the term Gender Non-Stationary™ Wands Up or Down? Lyndsay: Up * Up for the most part, but has some issues with Draco's deceit * Glad Harry's getting some * Overwhelmed, but excited about zerophilia. Allie: Down * Down initially because Draco is playing Harry (stated that Draco knew that Harry was a zerophiliac, but I don't think that's actually true?) * Conflicting feelings * Wand up for immediate snoozefest Danny: Up * Up, Dana * "Then Harry fell asleep" line got Danny on board. Potterotics Shout-outs * Callout for someone (probably Chelsea) to figure out the rules of Zerophilia Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:2 Wands Up Category:2018 Category:Reader: Lyndsay Category:Allie: Down Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Danny: Up